Dangan Ronpa: Super Segoi FOH of SYOC
by YellowTheWriter
Summary: Welcome to the new school inside of outer space! We're going to have a lot of fun with our insanity through the mutltiverse! * Basically, we're doing mutual killing among the least thought through characters that anyone submits. (SYOC OPEN) Inspired by a forum with a super long name and SkyeTheFangirl's DA BEST SYOC EVA
1. OC Generator! Yay!

Welcome to B.E.T.U.M. Academy! The best school in the universe and multiverse! It's a school that's also an industrial warehouse, a candy factory, a website, the Death Star, and so much more! We can't wait for your eternity of mutual killing semester! Yay! \\(*o*)/ Note: B.E.T.E.M. Academy is most likely not responsible for any mutual killing or flame wars. Have a nice day! *==== (Our shooting star logo.)

* * *

Welcome to Dangan Ronpa: Super Segoi FOH of SYOC!

This is a SYOC story inspired by a Dangan Ronpa forum I'm part of that has a super long name and SkyeTheFangirl's DA BEST SYOC EVA

You should totally read it.

* * *

Here are some guidelines to make an OC for this story.

1\. Mary Sues and Gary Stus welcome. Either that or the most unoriginal and cliché character imaginable.

2\. No relations in any shape or form with canon characters. However, similar or same names are fair game.

3\. Don't put any thought into the character. The less normal, the better!

4\. There is no protagonist to this story, so me, you readers, and those people in their internet corners sort of hop from place to place and stalk the characters.

5\. Expect absolute insanity. You have been warned.

6\. Submit the character submission thingy through PM to me or a Review to this story.

* * *

 _OC Generator_

 **Name:** (Whatever you want it to be. Seriously, I'll accept anything within reason.)

 **Age:** (Anything works. Even question marks or emojis.)

 **Gender:** (Anything works here too.)

 **Ultimate:** (Please be original and random. Nothing canon.)

 **SHSL:** (Same as the ultimate part. The more random and nonsensical, the better. A side note is that the Ultimate and SHSL don't have to match.)

 **Appearance:** (This is where you put the character's physical appearance and whatnot along with their clothing. Absolutely anything will work for appearance as long as there's nothing overly inappropriate. They can also be random objects or be deities. Anything is fair game.)

 **Personality:** (Can be the most changing and random personality of all time. Can also have no flaws whatsoever and be the least thought out character ever. Basically, the most unrealistic abomination you can conceive.)

 **Manner of Speaking:** (Anything works, whether it has emojis in it or emoticons, is in another language, uses the worst grammar ever, or absolutely normal.)

 **Murderer, Victim, or don't care?:** (Simply out here whether you want your character to be a murderer, victim, or that you don't care. If I don't get enough for a certain role, then I will override this for the story.)

 **Why is this character one of the worst or cliché creature or object alive?:** (Why should you character be in this story where the most cliché or the worst OCs belong?)

 **Other:** (Anything that does not fit under any of the parts of the submission.)

* * *

=====* -Roster of Fantabulous Unrealism- *=====

1\. Princess Pearl Glitter ~~~ Ultimate Mermaid ~~~ SHSL Kawaii-Sea-Hybrid-in-other-words-a-MOTHER-forkING-MERMAID-!-! (SailorforkinMoon / SoggyBreadLoaf)

2\. Shadow Blackwing ~~~ Ultimate Lesbian ~~~ SHSL Witch (Kassmusser79)

3\. Tagiru Yamada ~~~ Ultimate Yaoi Fangirl's First Oc! (Sailor) ~~~ SHSL Yaoi Fangirl's First Oc! (Sailor) (SailorforkinMoon / SoggyBreadLoaf)

4\. Monty Dongleboxes ~~~ Ultimate Kids Actor ~~~ SHSL Kids Show Host (Dash master 48)

5\. Siri ~~~ Ultimate Smartphone ~~~ SHSL Meme/Emoji/Emoticon/Internet Expert (SpookySnowflake)

6\. Gage Courtney ~~~ Ultimate Action Figure Stand-In ~~~ SHSL Thumbelina Fanboy (YellowTheWriter)

7\. :D ~~~ Ultimate Waifu Collection ~~~ SHSL Harem Package (BurningKneeSocks / Skiggsy / Yawza v2 Yawzapalooza)

8\. Derek Savme ~~~ Ultimate From the Real World ~~~ SHSL Dimension Hopper (YellowTheWriter)

9\. Nimbus Discord ~~~ Ultimate Chtulu-Expy Fangirl ~~~ SHSL Orator of the Gods of Death and Dread (Velvet Yamirami)

10\. Mei Hisana ~~~ Ultimate Break Dancer ~~~ SHSL Break Dancer (Scissor-Snipper)

11\. Queen Serenity Rose Lovely Lunar Celestia Amara Charvi Isa Angel Bloom III (Serenity) ~~~ Ultimate magical-what-have-i-created-i-mean-princess! ~~~ SHSL Princess/queen/magical girl/maiden/actress/singer from another world! (i need therapy)

12\. Brock Tuyubi ~~~ Ultimate Sponser ~~~ SHSL Advertisement (0B13)

13\. Kokan Zaiba ~~~ Ultimate Erotic Author ~~~ SHSL fjord-Star-Script-Writer-Person-that-actually-is-surprisingly-normal (The Great Fantaman)

14\. qwerty uiop ~~~ Ultimate literally has no talent whatsoever ~~~ SHSL actually is prob SHSL unlucky (qwertyuiop)

15\. Cortana ~~~ Ultimate Annoying Companion ~~~ SHSL Compulsive Speaker (SpookySnowflake)

16\. Rosa Burning ~~~ Ultimate bomb maker ~~~ SHSL half dark God (Kasmusser79)

17\. Princess Liliana Tutu ~~~ Ultimate Reference (people will only understand this when reading my SYOC) ~~~ SHSL SPARKLY UNICORN (SanityRequiem)

18\. Kurasa Hasaki ~~~ Ultimate Ultimate Edgelord ~~~ SHSL SHSL Donut Steel (Monofunaiio)

19\. Whitney ~~~ Ultimate Destroyer of Dreams ~~~ SHSL Goldenrod City Pokémon Serial Killer (YellowTheWriter)

20\. Miltank ~~~ Ultimate ROLLOUT! ~~~ SHSL Whitney's Partner in Crime (YellowTheWriter)

21\. Salazar McAlistar ~~~ Ultimate Traitor ~~~ SHSL definitely won't poison your drink (SirNiceGuy)

22\. Makotoast Naeggy ~~~ Ultimate Breakfast ~~~ SHSL Toast (CrayonPencil)

23\. Ash Mirren ~~~ Ultimate Revenge Seeker ~~~ SHSL Cross Dimension Traveler (Kasmusser79)

24\. Cross Wilder ~~~ Ultimate Ultimate Arms(weapons) ~~~ SHSL Insane Prevert Mercanary, Calm Civil Mercanary (MonsterRiotReal)

25\. Dark Yanagi ~~~ Ultimate Ultimate God of the New World ~~~ SHSL Death Note User (SanityRequiem)

26\. Mary Sue ~~~ Ultimate Mary Sue ~~~ SHSL Mary Sue (CommanderofInsanity)

27\. Shujinkō Tewanayi ~~~ Ultimate Protagonist ~~~ SHSL Main Character (DeadLyokoBrony)

28\. Ruwayda Ali ~~~ Ultimate Ultimate Gluttonous Muslims ~~~ SHSL SHSL Huuuungry Muslim (Tario Ed)

29\. Isoil Gomez ~~~ Ultimate Butter Human ~~~ SHSL Lard Girl (tinrj7)

30\. Jesus ~~~ Ultimate Messiah ~~~ SHSL Son of God (SanityRequiem)

31\. Emily Farrow ~~~ Ultimate Bomb ~~~ SHSL Boom Boom (tinrj7)

32.

* * *

I am currently planning on accepting an infinite amount of students, but it only says 32 because that's all I feel like placing for now. Any new characters will be introduced periodically. Most likely at random times in the story.

It would appear all profanity has been replaced with words similar, but mean different things. I guess someone turned B.E.T.U.M. Academy's profanity filter back on. Let's see if anyone can find it. :D


	2. A Colorful Cast Thus Far (SYOC Open)

"Right now, in B.E.T.U.M. Academy, a bunch of forking idiots are about to be tossed into mutual killing!" A shrill voice cackled with wherever they was filled with a dazzling light. Like, seriously, it's blinding. "Oh, shut up narrator! I run this show now you battery!" The shrill voice replied to the description of what's going on.

I'm basically a god you idiot.

"Yeah? Well I don't give a ship! Can somebody turn the forking profanity filter off!? I can't express myself with that forking piece of ship around!" The shrill voice complained, the room still full of blinding and _fabulous_ light. Wait. Looks like we're in the lobby/teleportation room of B.E.T.U.M. Academy. Darn you spontaneous teleportation! Well, might as well get to know the captives already stuck here.

* * *

There were a few people and a phone doing their thing. Among them was a mermaid with a rainbow scaled tail and pinkish blonde hair that fell to the floor, a tall woman with black hair and black clothes, a tall man wearing a blue sailor's uniform with a Japanese flag on his back, a heterochromatic man with spiky brown hair held with a navy blue bandana covered in a yellow moon and star pattern, a levitating black smartphone with a pastel blue phone case, what appeared to be a tiny boy too small to currently describe, a floating pink afro (?), a girl with cloud white hair that was preaching to air because nobody gave a ship, and a teenage girl blaring music on her boombox while headbanging to it.

It appears we already have a colorful cast of characters, so I might as well introduce everyone already here. Let's start with the mermaid over here.

The image pans closer to the mermaid who was currently in a glass box on wheels with wheels underneath and a steering wheel and the other stuff inside with her.

* * *

Princess Pearl Glitter

Ultimate Mermaid

SHSL Kawaii-Sea-Hybrid-in-other-words-a-MOTHER-forkING-MERMAID-!-!

* * *

This is Princess Pearl Glitter. She's a mermaid with a rainbow scaled tail, perfect white skin that doesn't have a single hair on it, pinkish blonde hair that's floating in the water with her, and sea green eyes with rainbow flecks. Her attire leaves little to the imagination with a pink seashell bra that barely even covers her breasts. Oh wait, it looks like there are two black censoring boxes covering her breasts which she was currently rubbing against the glass in the direction of the tall woman with black hair and black clothes. It looks like she's into those things and came closer to the glass. Might as well introduce her next.

* * *

Shadow Blackwing

Ultimate Lesbian

SHSL Witch

* * *

Shadow Blackwing the immortal lesbian witch is the next person on the roster. She is tall with flowing locks of black hair that's curled at the tips, emerald green eyes, naturally perfect lips, and pale skin. Unlike Princess Pearl Glitter, she was dressed much more decently with a completely black shirt and pants with a few LGBT pride pins in various spots on her clothing. Looks like her and Princess Pearl are having a conversation. Let's intrude. :)

"Hello~" Princess Pearl greeted, rubbing her censored breasts against the glass of her car towards Shadow who had approached her.

"What are you doing with your breasts, and what are those things on them?" She asked, getting straight to the point while she pointed at Princess Pearl's breasts.

"These things are _sooooooo_ confining~" Princess Pearl said back, looking down at the censoring boxes over her confined breasts that currently restricted her from fulfilling her urges: rubbing her breasts in people's faces.

It looks like we should get going to the next person, who is the man in the sailor uniform with a Japanese flag on his back.

* * *

Tagiru Yamada

Ultimate Yaoi Fangirl's First Oc! (Sailor)

SHSL Yaoi Fangirl's First Oc! (Sailor)

* * *

Tagiru is a tall man with brown hair that has pink streaks, dark eyes (that is literally all that they can be described as), ivory colored skin, a blue sailor uniform, black boots, a military-esque hat, and the Japanese flag on his back as a cape. Underneath his hat are a pair of pink cat ears despite him having normal ears. He even has a pink tail that comes out the back of his uniform. Currently, he is grooming himself, so it would be best to move on to the next person.

This next person is the heterochromatic guy with the spiky hair and the bandana already described.

* * *

Monty Dongleboxes

Ultimate Kids Actor

SHSL Kids Show Host

* * *

Monty appears to be the most normal of the cast so far with his previously mentioned dark brown hair done in a spiky style held with his previously mentioned navy blue bandana with a yellow moon and star pattern, his left eye a generic green and the right eye a dark crimson, a navy blue vest beneath a mint green jacket,blipped brown jeans, white sneakers, and a drawstring bag using the same yellow moon and star pattern on navy blue fabric. It looks like he's pulling a- OH MY GOD IT'S HIDEOUS! LOOK AWAY LOOK AWAY! He just pulled out a hideous donkey puppet that burns a hole in my retinas every milisecond I look at it.

Moving on to the floating smartphone so I'm not blind.

* * *

Siri

Ultimate Smartphone

SHSL Meme/Emoji/Emoticon/Internet Expert

* * *

Siri is a sentient smartphone, not Apple's virtual assistant, and is a black smartphone with a plastic pastel blue case. Also, Siri can levitate. Right now, it looks like Siri is texting someone, so let's leave Siri be and move on to the tiny speck on the floor.

This tiny speck on the floor is actually one of the people unfortunate to be here. I don't care for him, though.

* * *

Gage Courtney

Ultimate Action Figure Stand-In

SHSL Thumbelina Fanboy

* * *

Gage Courtney stands at a height of three inches, has messy medium length brown hair, blue eyes, a light beige shirt that reaches his knees with a ragged end likewise to his sleeves with a white thread tied around his waist, light gray shorts hidden beneath his shirt, and he's barefoot. Gage loves Thumbelina and loves her, but she doesn't reciprocate. That is why he snuck into this school under the pretense that Thumbelina was here. Really though, I don't give a ship a about his relationship problems.

Now let's move on to the floating pink afro who actually seems interesting.

* * *

Misa Kuro

Ultimate Waifu Collection

SHSL Harem Package

* * *

This submission is a floating pink afro. Nothing more, nothing less. It should also be noted that this afro is named Misa Kuro and has telepathic and telekinetic powers. I find her quite interesting, but I'm omnipotent and know the true reason behind her Ultimate and SHSL, so all of you readers will have to wait. Currently, Misa is idly floating. I guess we have to go to the girl preaching to nothingness because nobody cares about what she has to say.

* * *

Nimbus Discord

Ultimate Chtulu-Expy Fangirl

SHSL Orator of the Gods of Death and Dread

* * *

This girl is definitely... interesting. She has cloud white hair, pale skin, blue eyes, and wears a sky blue dress. Currently, she is holding her _Manual of the Dark Lords_ while preaching. Oh wait, looks like she finished. Never mind. Something I should note is that she was born from a cloud and has no age. Now we're on the final important occupant of the room who is currently blaring music and headbanging to it.

* * *

Mei Hisana

Ultimate Break Dancer

SHSL Break Dancer

* * *

Mei Hisana actually has a well thought out appearance unlike the other characters here. Just think of her as the maid of honor to this story. Mei has long blue hair with the fringe greased back that splits before reaching down to her knees, purple eyes, and multiple piercings on her lip, eyebrow, and ear. For clothes, she's wearing a red and maroon striped shirt that reaches halfway down her thigh, a dark red sleeveless vest with the cloth knotted above her right shoulder and a white Scorpio symbol, ripped jeans shredded starting at her knees, black socks with orange snake patterns, and a blue strap of cloth decorated with a dragon pattern tied around her left ankle. Mei Hisana was _still_ headbanging to her music, so nothing new to update about her.

Alas, nothing much can be done since a certain someone is scouring the universe and multiverse for people to participate in their mutual killing game.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! Thanks for reading this, and I'm here to tell you all that I'm still accepting characters, so send as many as you want! Thank you to the people who have already sent OCs! I love the ones already sent, and any new ones will be introduced in the next chapter and are welcome, but I felt like writing a chapter to show all of the people who've been watching this story and submitted characters that I haven't given up on this story!**

 **Until next time in B.E.T.U.M. Academy! Bye!**


	3. They Have Arrived (SYOC Open)

Oh great. _They_ got more of these people and things. Oh well, might as well introduce them. Right now in the lobby/teleportation room of B.E.T.U.M. Academy are the nine previously mentioned characters doing whatever. Now, there are six more here. Scratch that. Some guy just flew out of a portal. There's a tall girl with rainbow hair who's a wolf/demon/angel hybrid, some sort of walking advertisement, a guy with a black 'n' blue color scheme who looks normal enough, a short ugly creature with a computer for a head, a floating black Nokia that is acting incredibly annoying, a heterochromatic woman whose clothing is burning, and that guy who popped out of a portal who is currently confused. Let's get on with this thing.

First of all, we have this _fabulous_ example of human sin who is the hybrid. And yes, every use of the word _fabulous_ will be italicized.

* * *

Queen Serenity Rose Lovely Lunar Celestia Amara Charvi Isa Angel Bloom III (Serenity)

Ultimate magical-what-have-i-created-i-mean-princess!

SHSL princess/queen/magical girl/maiden/actress/singer from another world

* * *

This girl has a super long name I don't feel like saying, so I'll call this female dog Serenity for simplicity's sake. Also because that's what her creator referred to her as. This girl is tall, has natural rainbow hair that practically touches the ground, a pair of heavenly white wolf ears atop her head with a matching silky fluffy tail where you'd expect it, perfect porcelain skin that compliments her constantly sparkling sky blue eyes with naturally, long, dark eyelashes, a button nose, naturally full pink lips, and a pair of wings with one being a bright, fluffy, lovely angel wing and the other being a dark, scaly demon wing. Her clothing is indecent likewise to Princess Pearl's, but at least Serenity wears a skirt. She wears a rainbow crop top that is basically useless in covering everything below her assets, a rainbow miniskirt, brown lace-up boots with black and white thigh-highs. It looks like she's playing with some bismuth by shining its rainbow colors around the room. Let's move on before someone goes blind.

This next one is that living advertisement.

* * *

Brock Tuyubi

Ultimate Sponser

SHSL Advertisement

* * *

This person is a rare example of a completely willing advertisement for everything. His hairstyle and color, eye color, and skin color is not important because, let's be honest, the author is currently too lazy to make a description for this character, so let's say he has short orange hair, vibrant pink eyes, and has fair skin. Brock is wearing a gray cap with 'RWBY' on the front that is worn backwards, an unzipped orange hoodie the exact same color as his hair with the Crunchyroll symbol big on the back and smaller on the front left chest part of it, a black t-shirt advertising In-N-Out on the chest, black sweatpants with the NFL symbol on the left side, and blue Jordan high tops. Currently he is watching some RWBY on some random TV in the lobby.

I'm bored already. Let's move on to black 'n' blue. ;)

* * *

Kokan Zaiba

Ultimate Erotic Writer

SHSL fjord-Star-Script-Writer-Person-that-actually-is-surprisingly-normal

* * *

You know what? I like this nickname I've given this guy. He'll be referred to as black 'n' blue most of the time by me. Black 'n' blue has black (because I feel like adding a color) messy hair, a black t-shirt, blue jeans, blue sneakers, a blue jacket, a black digital watch, and some generic pair of glasses. It looks like he's taking some inspiration from Princess Pearl and Shadow. Let's see what he's writing... oh dear, we should definitely move on.

This next one is that guy with the computer for a head. Surprisingly, I feel more sympathy for him than that tiny boy.

* * *

qwerty uiop

Ultimate literally has no talent whatsoever

SHSL actually is prob SHSL unlucky

* * *

I almost went over this forgettable male. First off, he has a computer for a head, but that's not the strangest thing around here, so he doesn't get that attention from the others. He has an unremarkable and generic t-shirt and jeans that are just as unremarkable and generic.

You know what? I'm getting bored of this creature, so I'm going to introduce that annoying Nokia.

* * *

Cortana

Ultimate Annoying Companion

SHSL Compulsive Speaker

* * *

I want this thing to shut the fork up. Seriously, she won't stop yelling.

"Hey! Hey! Look! Listen! Listen! Look! Hey!" The second floating phone was yelling to the other floating phone, Siri.

Looks like Siri sent her a thumbs down emoji and floated away, but it isn't working. I'm just going to pour some water on Cortana to get rid of her. I'm sure you all will understand before she gets too out of hand. Yes! She looks dea- OH MY GOD IT'S STILL ALIVE! Okay, I'll explain her looks and all and move on to the next person. Thankfully, she's quite plain looking and easy to describe. All Cortana is is a Nokia smartphone without a case who is currently flashing different colors on her screen to get attention. She also sounds like Navi from Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time.

I want to get away from her, so let's move on to the burning woman.

* * *

Rosa Burning

Ultimate bomb maker

SHSL half dark God

* * *

Rosa appears to be of Mexican descent and her clothes are constantly burning, but not extinguishing. Her left eye is brown while her left is a blazing orange just like fire, natural bright red lips, shoulder length brown hair, has a medium height, and a constantly burning red rose tucked behind her ear. Her apparel is made up of a long and flowing sleeveless red dress that even covers her feet with an eternal flame burning the bottom for, well, eternity. Let's get to the last one now.

* * *

Derek Savme

Ultimate From the Real World

SHSL Dimension Hopper

* * *

This guy had randomly come out of a portal, but unlike Gage, he didn't come here willingly. How would I know? I'm omnipotent, female dogs. Derek is currently panicking, and is wearing a yellow t-shirt with a gray splatter pattern, khaki shorts, white socks, and gray sneakers. He has fair skin, brown eyes, and short brown hair.

Wait a second, that floating pink afro vanished and a girl in stiletto high heels is here now. Guess the cat's out of the bag. Not a literal cat because the closest to that is Tagiru. Moving on to that random girl.

* * *

Vesper Yamamura

Ultimate Waifu Collection

SHSL Harem Package

* * *

This girl is currently burning a pile of money which is apparently one if her hobbies. Vesper has shoulder length wavy caramel brown hair, light tanned skin, amber eyes, wears red lipstick, and she has a nice figure. That's it for her appearance, and she wears a strapless black dress with a mocha trim that reaches her knees, a single separate shoulder long laced sleeve on her right arm, and stiletto high heels. It seems she has drawn the attention of Rosa. Let's leave the money burning arsonist be while a certain someone shows up. You should be familiar with them since we saw them in the previous chapter.

All of a sudden, it sounds as if church bells were being rung, and a small set of doors on a balcony and connected to some retractable platforms suspended in the air open up to reveal a Monokuma shaped creature covered in all the sequins and glitter in the universe _and_ multiverse. Their shine was incredibly alluring, but their voice left much more to be desired.

"Hey female dogs! Hope you enjoy the school so far!" They yelled, throwing their arms in the air as they looked down at the students below.

"Yes desu! It's been very enjoyable and I think we should all continue being friends, believing in hope, and believing in faith desu!" Serenity shouted joyously in an incredible voice that everyone but Princess Pearl would be jealous of.

"No because I-" qwerty began in his low tone before getting cut off because of his irrelevance.

"Hey! Yay! Look! Listen!" Cortana interjected, literally shouting whatever she felt like.

"That's perfect because you'll be spending the rest of your miserable lives here!" The Monokuma shaped creature yelled, laughing right after.

"Why and who are you?" Shadow asked calmly, looking the shimmering creature in the eye as she inched away from Princess Pearl to the Princess's dismay. After all, whose face would she _try_ to rub her breasts in? Oh yeah! Everyone else!

"Why? Because I forking feel like it! That's why! As for who I am, my name is MonoShine!" MonoShine yelled, their voice a screech with Tagiru and Serentity wincing because of of the high frequency of MonoShine's voice. You know, because Tagiru's a neko and Serenity is part wolf.

"You look like a girl made-" qwerty began insulting MonoShine and was cut off yet again by the resident annoyance.

"Hey! Hey! Look! Listen! Listen! Look!" Cortana shouted at the top of her voice chip, interrupting qwerty _again_ and got most of the group's attention in the process.

"What is it? I also wish to recommend you getting a case for yourself so you don't break. I recommend an OtterBox." Brock replied, then advertised a product and showed the example of his phone with an OtterBox case. Strangely, despite only being 17 years old, he had the voice of an advertisement salesman and an old car salesman. It was literally the weirdest thing at the moment even through he was replying to a literal sentient phone.

"Hey! Hey! Look! Listen!" Cortana shouted again, wanting everyone's attention, but settled with what she got already. Then, she floated over to a large door that everyone had somehow not noticed despite it taking up half of the wall it was on. She was flashing her screen to get everyone's eyes looking at the door and herself. "Look!" She was floating right next to the button that would (presumably) open it.

"Don't you dare! Don't you forking do it!" MonoShine yelled. It seemed that they didn't want whatever was behind that door to be known to the student body.

"..." Cortana was uncharacteristically quiet before slamming herself into the button screen-first. The group was greeted to a sight of a large canyon that went on into the distance for miles.

"That's not where Thumbelina is." The tiny boy known as Gage muttered to himself as he saw the endless landscape from practically on the ground. All of a sudden, a mechanical arm with a large red boxing glove on it stretched down from a now open trapdoor on the ceiling. The boxing glove clad arm reeled back, getting ready for an attack, and used Dizzy Punch on Cortana, launching her out of the academy to the canyon. The door promptly slammed shut and everyone on board could hear that the ship had returned to space.

"Finally! That piece of ship known as a phone is forkING GONE!" MonoShine screeched excitedly. Somewhere, an audible applause can be heard in the background. A few students didn't appear to care such as Vesper continuing to burn a pile of money, Rosa enjoying the burning of money, Mei headbanging though the whole thing, Siri browsing the Internet, but most people noticed it.

"What was wrong with her~ I wanted to rub my breasts all over her~" Princess Pearl complained, continuing to rub her censored breasts against the glass of her tank where Shadow once was, but is now gone. Princess Pearl didn't seem to notice nor care.

"Let me guess. Mutual killing." Shadow guessed. She didn't seem amused. Or happy, or sad, or mad, or anything else for that matter.

"How'd you guess, female dog?" MonoShine asked, still on their balcony.

"I was being straight to the point, and at least this crowd of people will diminish." She replied, reading her book and not even looking up.

"Mutual killing?!" Derek asked in a panicked tone, finally speaking. During all of this, Cortana had somehow made her way back on board of B.E.T.U.M. Academy and is vying for everyone's attention as always.

"Hey! Hey! Look! Listen!" She shouted. Is that really all she can say? Honestly, I don't care.

"WHAT THE fork HOW ARE YOU HERE female dog?!" MonoShine literally screamed, the sound of glass shattering in the distance. You know, except for Princess Pearl's tank, Siri and Cortana's phone screens, and all glass or fragile possessions the students present had. Currently, most of the students were temporarily deaf.

"OH MY GOD I CAN'T HEAR!" Derek yelled, running around.

"Wanna see a magic trick?" MonoShine asked, a devious smile on their face.

MonoShine received a text from Siri.

"Uh, okay." MonoShine said in reply to the text and opened it up to read.

* * *

Siri: No. (Insert emoji of magic wand and sparkles.)

* * *

"What in the actual fork?!" MonoShine replied, confused by the text.

"Yes!" Cortana shouted, awaiting the magic trick.

"Here it goes!" MonoShine screeched, then ran to the center of the suspended platforms and grabbed onto a hanging chain while the platforms retracted.

" _Oooooooooooh_ ~" Princess Pearl said aloud, enjoying the stage show MonoShine was currently doing. Or whatever you could call it.

"You ain't seen nothing yet!" MonoShine yelled, pulling a flashlight out of nowhere from their person and shining its light on themselves. The result? Blinding and _fabulous_ light filled the room. It was so _fabulous,_ everyone but Cortana, Siri, and the guy with a computer head whose name I've forgotten fainted. Right now, I can't see despite being the narrator and omnipotent, so I'll wait until MonoShine is done, or we can see again. Whichever comes first.

* * *

 **Aaaaaand, that's a wrap! This is really shaping up to be a really wonky story. Well, I hope you all had fun reading! I'm open to any constructive criticism, new characters, random ideas (such as random locations or whatevs), ceiling fans, and just about anything. Please tell me if you feel I'm misinterpreting and/or misrepresenting your character/s. If you feel like it, tell me who your favorite character/s is/are. Also, any questions are welcome and may be answered in story. Please tell me who/what or what group of people you want it to be possibly answered by. Possibly.**

* * *

 **Example:**

 **Question: What gender is MonoShine?**

 **Answer: *insert question of somebody asking for MonoShine's gender* "You want to know my gender you battery? Well, I'm forkING DISCO BALL GENDERED YOU PIECE OF ship!"**

* * *

 **See you next time in B.E.T.U.M. Academy when I finish the next chapter and MonoShine (hopefully) gets their flashlight rights revoked.**


	4. Stuck Inside With Crazies (SYOC Open)

It looks like we can all see again. That's good and all, but it looks like MonoShine has successfully brought all the students to wherever they felt like. Actually, it looks like everyone and everything has been moved to their respective lodging in B.E.T.U.M. Academy's dormitory building. Let's see if anyone has woken up yet. But nothing scandalous! This is still only rated T and forever will be! Now, it looks like Cortana, Siri, and qwerty are already awake. Keep in mind that because I am the narrator I am basically looking at all their rooms from up above which stretch down a never ending hallway. heck, even I don't know when that hallway ends. Let's start with... wait. Who was I talking about? Oh yeah! That guy with a computer head whose room is that broom closet in the corner! His room looks pretty uncomfortable with it being crowded and all. I'm sick of this guy so let's leave him to try and leave a broom closet that he's somehow stuck in. Inside of Siri's dimly lit room is a bunch of computer monitors that line the wall, some gaming systems, televisions, and everything else Siri brought here as part of their stuff. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if it was a care package from SpookySnowflake. I'll leave Siri be with Siri's creating of memes, playing games, and whatever. Cortana here has a pretty normal room with painted yellow walls, white carpeted floors, and a charging station on a small table against a wall in the back of the room. On said wall are posters of Navi from Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time, the dog from Duck Hunt, Natalya from Goldeneye, Whitney and her Miltank from Pokemon Gold and Silver, and Mr. Resetti from Animal Crossing. The lights were also off and there were white candles illuminating the room. It was mildly abnormal.

"Hey! Listen! Watch! Out! Look! Duck! Woof! Laugh! Two-faced! Dead! Computer! Programmer! Rollout! Rollout! Rollout! Milk! Drink! Plain! Normal! Save! Reset! Apology!" Cortana chanted, floating around the room. All of a sudden, the posters started glowing and the candles started burning brighter, making the room appear as if the lights were turned on. Holy ship, I think she's trying to perform some sort of séance or ritual! No, no, no. I am **not** getting involved.

Let's move on to the next few students who've woken up. It looks like Princess Pearl, Rosa, and that pink afro is back... but it's on a moderately sized tank and appears to be telekinetically controlling the tank. Princess Pearl's room is full of water, and she is currently swimming around inside of it. On the right wall is a beautiful bed with a giant pink seashell headboard. The room is somehow illuminated by glow sticks of every imaginable color that float around the room. Princess Pearl can be heard singing a copyrighted song. My eyes are starting to hurt from those glow sticks, so let's move onto Rosa. Oddly enough, Rosa's room is the normal room you would expect from inside of Hope's Peak Academy. It's the weirdest thing. I honestly thought she would have purposely lit it on fire or have blown it up by now. Oh wait. -_- There's the weird part. There's a gnome on her desk whom she's currently looking at without blinking.

"Hi Jimmy! It's fun killing people." Rosa began the conversation, sitting in the chair of her desk without somehow lighting it on fire. She was currently working on a bomb that would teleport puppies to the location the bomb exploded.

"Yes, yes, We should really do some more of that together soon." Jimmy replied, suspiously sounding like Morgan Freeman. Jimmy has a white beard and some generic garden gnome outfit.

"Awwwwww. I like doing it myself." She whined, then raised the bomb she had. "Yay! Now I can have puppies!" She cheered, then slammed her fist onto the big red button attached to the bomb and the room exploded, but I don't think anything major happened and there were puppies. Lots and lots of puppies. There are too many puppies to really tell what going on in that room so let's leave Rosa and Jimmy to drown in that sea of puppies.

Inside of the Misa's room is a bunch of random stuff that she can mess around with. Currently, the pink afro is on a giant train covered in hair bows because apparently that's all you need to make a waifu. I'm not judging though.

 _'I know you're there.'_ Misa was somehow communicating with me, the narrator. That's right, she telepathic, too. I'm a bit freaked out, and there are more students awake, so let's leave Misa the train do whatever in her room.

Now there's a new student inside of her(?) room (this character has the gender of sparkly unicorn, but is referenced as a she), Monty, and Brock. Let's get this newest student introduced in the simplest way possible.

* * *

Princess Liliana Tutu

Ultimate Reference (people will only get when reading my SYOC)

SHSL SPARKLY UNICORN

* * *

There. Now, this _thing_ is known as Princess Liliana Tutu, but simply goes by Tutu. Tutu is the prettiest sparkly unicorn and human hybrid to ever exist. In the center of her forehead is a pink horn that is currently bringing rainbows that are bouncing around the walls of her room because of the multicolored mirrors covering the walls, ceiling, and the floor. She has pale skin, sparkly pink freckles, messy pink hair with blue highlights that reaches the floor, and a pink left eye and a blue right eye. For clothing she's wearing a pink bodysuit that doesn't cover her perfect feet, a _fabulous_ blue tutu, fingerless blue gloves that reach up her arms, and she's barefoot. There's also a TV in the room currently playing an episode of Sailor Moon. Oh yeah, almost forgot about that pink tail she has because she's part unicorn. Anyways, I still don't want to be blind so I'm moving on over to Monty.

Monty is currently in his room which looks like some sort of recording set. There's a tiny stage typically used for puppet shows- WAIT! I know what's going on here, so I'm moving on. HA! You can't get me now other other spawn of Satan!

Thankfully escaping Cupcake the donkey puppet, we now explore Brock Tuyubi's room. Inside of his room is advertising for every product to ever exist. I would explain them in detail, but that would make the word count ridiculously high. Anyways, Brock is currently watching another episode of RWBY on his TV while eating some snacks from some random snack food company that exists somewhere. I really want this chapter to be over so I'm going to finish this thing for now. We can watch everyone in their rooms later when it'll be more interesting. Anyways, MonoShine is back. God forbid they have their flashlight again.

"Hey female dogs! Get the fork outta your rooms a forking kill each other! DO IT NOW!" MonoShine screamed over the intercom system. Oh look. What a surprise. Nobody cares.

"Shut up narrator! You don't know ANYTHING. ANYTHING!" MonoShine screeched over the intercom system again. That was sarcasm, MonoShine. Learn some while you wait for everyone to leave their rooms. I guess we'll have to wait for MonoShine because they're currently raging in the hexagonal corner. Looks like everyone is starting to leave their rooms. Guess I should take the chance to end this.

* * *

 **And that is finally a wrap! Sorry this thing took so long! I've been a bit busy with stuff and this chapter was pretty long. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it! I just want to tell you I will specify when I will not be accepting any more characters, so that's a thing. If you want to, you can tell however you can and/or want to who we're stalking in the next chapter! A poll will be on my profile, so that's a thing too. On a side note I've developed a secret way on how to determine murders. I won't tell you though 'cause it's a _secret_. By the way, what you say determine who lives and who dies, so, yeah. That is all. Have a _fabulous_ day! See you next time in B.E.T.U.M. Academy where we stalk people and stuff!**


	5. Let's Fill Some Time (SYOC Open)

**Hello people! I know it's not really my thing to leave my notes at the top of my story, but I wanted to let all of you know that this is practically filler. So, yeah. Enjoy the introduction of the newest additions to the cast!**

* * *

It looks like we're back here again. _Sigh_ , and I thought I was done introducing these people. And I guess we'll all have to expect more filler ship. Anyways, our first abomination is just in the hallway to the music venue, which he is currently trying to get into despite it being closed for the eternity.

* * *

Kurasa Hasaki

Ultimate Ultimate Edgelord

SHSL SHSL Donut Steel

* * *

Kurasa is currently throwing a temper tantrum because he can't get in the music venue. Currently he is wearing a cloth with the Sesame Street logo on it which is wrapped around him and hiding his appearance. Oh look, Edgy's punching a wall. Let's leave him and let MonoShine handle him. Oh wait, I think Mei is headbanging to some obnoxiously loud music in the music venue. No wonder Kurasa wants in. Not that I care, though.

In a land far far away, we see the next two characters exploring the Death Star portion of the B.E.T.U.M. Academy. And Cortana's with them too. Joy.

* * *

Whitney

Ultimate Destroyer of Dreams

SHSL Goldenrod City Pokémon Serial Killer

* * *

I can't believe Cortana's séance thing actually worked. She somehow managed to bring one of her idols here. Well, Whitney has short pink hair held in two ponytails along with two yellow barrettes, fair skin, and has light pink eyes. She wears a white with reddish-pink stripes on the ends of her sleeves and down the center of her shirt with three triangular yellow buttons, denim shorts, black and navy blue striped socks that cover her shins, a red wristband on her right wrist, and white shoes with a large red spot on the both sides of each shoes. Basically, what she looks like in Pokémon Heart Gold and Soul Silver. Looks like she didn't come alone, though.

* * *

Miltank

Ultimate ROLLOUT!

SHSL Whitney's Partner in Crime

* * *

I guess Cortana got the two for the price of one deal. Or, whatever works in that phrase. I digress. Anyways, said cow looks exactly like she does in the game. Just as smug as ever and ready to roll over all of your dreams alongside Whitney. Let's intrude on the conversation Cortana and Whitney are currently having because who doesn't love a good intrusion. :)

"Thanks for inviting me! This place is super fun! Me and Miltank think this place is super cute! Don't you Mil-Mil?" She asked Miltank. I almost forgot that thing had a name.

"Moooo!" Mil-Mil joyously jumped around the hallway, a smile on her face.

"That's great to hear!" Whitney replied, joining Mil-Mil in her excitement.

Surprisingly, Cortana is silent, quietly fangirling to herself about two of her idols being with her. Let's leave because we skipped all the boring parts to get here so we could watch the good part, and it went back to the boring part. Let's move along to the newest addition of the rooms in the never ending dormitory hallway, and away from these three.

* * *

Salazar McAlistar

Ultimate Traitor

SHSL definitely won't poison your drink

* * *

Salazar's room looks pretty normal similarly to Rosa's. . . . . . . . .

darn, I thought something would've happened by now to make it weird. Anyways, Salazar is sitting on a couch, stroking the fur of Mr. Fluffles, his white and fluffy pet cat. If standing, Salazar would stand at a height of six feet two inches, is sort of skinny, jet black hair that reaches his neck, a goatee and a mustache, dark brown eyes that are practically black, and slightly tanned skin. He is currently wearing a black and white tuxedo with a black tie and black dress shoes.

"This has been quite an interesting development, Mr. Fluffles. We appear to be stuck in a school because a sadistic disco ball has some attachment issues." He said aloud to Mr. Fluffles who purred in reply.

"I suppose we'll have to make do with what we have. Won't we, Mr. Fluffles?" He mused, a sinister smile forming on his face, and an evil laugh resonating throughout the room from both him and Mr. Fluffles. Salazar's was more of a deep, evil laugh that spread through the room. You know, the kind of laugh that scares everyone because some 15 year old guy can somehow laugh it. On the other hand, Mr. Fluffles' laugh was more of a combination of a long sigh and a purr.

I don't feel safe here. Back to the cow, the female dog, and the sentient phone.

It's just like the Princess Bride all over again. That's besides the point of what going on inside of this one room of the Death Star portion. Inside Whitney, Miltank, and Cortana have found a bright red button. There's literally nothing else inside the room besides lights and the pedestal the button is on.

"Oooh! That looks super cute!" Whitney shouted, slamming her fist on the button. . . . . . . . .

Nothing happened.

"Awwww. What a letdown!" She pouted, leaving the room with the other two she was with. The door snaps shut behind them, but they don't care as they continue on their merry way.

The inside of the room is a different story. "PROJECT ENZOPOD ACTIVATED. KILL SWITCH ACTIVATED." A highly robotic and high pitched voice stated, the room growing dark. I don't think that's good either. Well, I'll be leaving in case there's the possibility that whatever Whitney did was deadly.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap. I think so at least. Anyways, thank you to the people who have voted in the polls. I won't be tallying the results for some time, so keep voting! I also plan to allow everyone to vote for three characters in the poll, so, yeah. Anyways, have fun and stuff. Send Whitneys, Miltanks, and whatever else you feel necessary! Anyways, filler and stuff. Expect more.**


	6. An Interesting Development (SYOC Open)

B.E.T.U.M. Academy is still here and so am I, so I'm assuming Whitney _didn't_ initiate the end of all days, et cetera. It looks like there's some new person frolicking through a field of flowers that are in B.E.T.U.M. Academy's garden. This... erm... _thing_ is better introduced this way.

* * *

Makotoast Naeggy

Ultimate Breakfast

SHSL Toast

* * *

I think that works. From my knowledge, Makotoast has the gender of 'marmale' according to my sources. Let's just avoid the whole confusion and offense by referring to a second note. Specifically, "(MarmelAde + male)" (CrayonPencil). So let's just refer to the piece of toast as a male. There. End of story. Now that the gender debacle is out of the way, I can start on moving past Makotoast to things most likely more interesting than a piece of toast frolicking through a field of flowers. Makotoast is wearing a toast costume. That is all that needs to, and can be said about him. Moving on.

Let's revisit some of the first few people we were acquainted with a few chapters ago and haven't heard from since. I thought Shadow was interesting, so let's go to her. It would appear she is currently reading her book inside of the library. Wonderful. It also seems she has befriended Princess Pearl Glitter who is currently rubbing her censored breasts against the glass of her car thing towards the Shakespeare section of the library. Looks like Nimbus is there, too. She should really visit the mental asylum part. It'd be perfect for her. It looks like Nimbus is trying to tell Shadow something.

"Pardon me miss, but would you like to hear about our dark lord and eventual destroyed, Kermit?" She asked the witch with an unassuming smile, her innocent blue eyes, and a slight head tilt. Nimbus figured she would be able to convince Shadow to join her cult. Shadow didn't even justify her with a response by hitting her over the head with her book and waving her hand in front of the girl. Nimbus was furious now. Now it seems she tried to ask Princess Pearl the same question.

"Pardon me miss, but would y-!" She started, peering over the tank to make sure Princess Pearl could hear her before the mermaid took the chance to rub her _still_ censored breasts all over the face of the poor cloud girl. Nimbus struggled for a few moments before she was finally able to escape the boxy prison known as Princess Pearl's breasts. Oh no. The library is currently shaking now, and some sort of demonic force is wreaking the library. Looks like Shadow and Princess Pearl have taken the chance to leave. Good idea. I'll join them.

I'd like to get Gage out of the way, so we're going to him. It looks like he's inside of a dollhouse looking for Thumbelina. Uh oh for him. It looks like Serenity found the dollhouse and she's taking it with her. Shenanigans ensue. I'll leave it at that. Now where could Tagiru be? Oh there he is. Right there inside his room.

Tagiru's room looks similar to the inside of a ship. Currently, it looks like he's reading some webcomic. Oh look, he's Skyping someone. It seems it's Sarah, his creator. I'm going to leave his room in case things get weird. Oh wait, MonoShine's making an announcement an announcement.

"Hey batteries! Get over to the plaza!" MonoShine screeched over the intercom system. "And stop doing your weird satanic ship in the library, Nimbus!" They added. The library in question was currently in the center of a swirling storm of satanic energy. Let's time skip.

* * *

An hour later inside the plaza.

* * *

"Now that you're all here, I've noticed none of you bothered to kill each other yet!" MonoShine yelled after popping out of a trapdoor in the center of the plaza.

"We've only been here for a few hou-." qwerty started before he was swiftly cut off.

"But why, MonoShine-sama, desu! We're all maintaining our hope, friendship, and faith nya~!" Serentity shouted.

"No we're not!" Derek shouted. "When can I-" He started before he was cut short by Serenity who had started crying. What a crazy female dog.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She cried, falling to her knees and wailing at the top of her lungs with her eyes closed.

"Make it stop, MAKE IT forkING STOP!" MonoShine shouted, their words barely heard.

"HEY! THAT'S MY MY ANNOYING CHARACTER TRAIT!" Whitney screamed, her voice much more audible in comparison to that of MonoShine.

"Hugs!" Princess Tutu proclaimed, pouncing on Serenity and giving her a beautiful hug. It was so sickening from the sudden strobe lights that made Gage queasy. Cortana enjoyed it all. Serenity seemed to calm down after that and returned the favor, hugging the sparkly unicorn in return.

"forking finally! Now that you've all shut the fork up, I'm gonna give you your first motive for killing each other!" MonoShine announced, their body slightly reflecting the light of the room because of them being covered in sequins and glitter.

"Well?" Shadow asked, snapping her book shut and looking directly at MonoShine.

"Yeah! What's the big deal?" Kurasa shouted, wanting to fit in.

"Toast." Makotoast added. Wow. Such a meaningful reply.

"I WAS forkING BUILDING TENSION YOU forkERS!" MonoShine yelled, then started announcing the motive. "I'LL LET THE KILLER GO IF THEY MAKE IT THROUGH THE TRIAL! I'LL THROW FREE CAKE IN, TOO!"

"Free cake?!" Whitney asked. She seemed excited.

"Egg." Makotoast added yet again. He has such a way with words.

Looks like the cast is unsure of what to do. I mean, free cake is pretty tempting. And escape, too. Anyways, I'm going to intently watch the students. I wonder who'll want that cake first. And escape.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap on this filler! I hope you enjoy it! This has been so much fun writing this story! Thank you for the wonderful characters! Remember that guests can vote in reviews, the poll is still open, and you can still send characters! Anyways, I hope all of you are enjoying this story as much as I do when we get back to B.E.T.U.M. Academy!**


	7. Rapid Fire Clue Explosions (SYOC Open)

So, yeah. I'm leaving you in the hands of the cultist, Nimbus, for right now. Anyways, have fun and stuff. Try not to get sacrificed, and don't join her cult.

* * *

 _'This is troubling. I'm having problems recruiting others to my cult. Perhaps I should try asking others that I haven't encountered yet.'_ Nimbus mused, walking down a hallway with windows that showed the marvels of space. It wasn't much except inky blackness, making it pretty boring. At the end of the hallway was the neko sailor who was currently trying to take a nap for some reason. _'Perhaps a more tactful approach of becoming friendly with others first is better.'_ She thought up the idea, deciding to sit down next to the sailor.

"Oh, hello there!" Tagiru greeted, surprised someone had joined him. "I'm Tagiru Yamada, but you probably know that already." He added, looking up at the pink title card that appeared above him that showed his name and talents.

"Well, my name is Nimbus Discord." She replied, pointing up at the sky blue title card floating above her that disappeared along with Tagiru's after a few moments had passed. "What are you doing?" She asked after the title cards had faded from existence.

"I'm trying to take a nap. My neighbor is too noisy, and she's headbanging up a storm." Tagiru answered, getting up from his position on the floor and readjusting his hat, but still kneeling on the floor.

"I see. I believe she has yet to utter a word yet." Nimbus added.

"Maybe she's mute?" Tagiru speculated, stroking his pink tail.

"Possibly." Nimbus replied.

The two speculated and exchanged thoughts on their fellow captives as the time flew.

"You have some interesting views on life. That's for sure." Tagiru stated, getting up from the floor. It wasn't an offensive statement, rather it was one of genuine interest in the girl born of a cloud. Sadly, nothing romantic for all of you shippers because he's into being yaoi and all, but it seemed a friendship was budding between the two of them.

"As do you. Goodbye." Nimbus replied, waving as her and Tagiru went their own separate ways.

* * *

After a few minutes of wandering, Nimbus had found herself in a large forest. Here there was a pink and blue cow along with Shadow, the witch she had asked to join her cult earlier in the library. The two of them seemed to have not taken notice of her yet because the cow was leading Shadow somewhere in the forest. Why Shadow is allowing this is beyond me, the narrator. Maybe the cow's planning on killing her? No, that's probably not it. They would have led someone else there, too. Nimbus had inched closer, already within an arms reach from the two of them before Shadow spun around because everyone can be omnipotent if they feel like it.

"I see you followed me. I will not join your cult." Straight to the point as ever I see, Shadow.

"Moo!" Mill-Mil jumped, surprised by Nimbus's sudden appearance, and ran off deeper into the forest.

"Now look at what you did! Come with me!" Shadow gave Nimbus little time to process what she had said before she snatched the cultist's wrist and ran after Mil-Mil with Nimbus unwillingly in tow. I guess this counts as bonding.

"H-hey!" Nimbus cried out, surprised by Shadow's swift and fluid movements as the cloud girl was dragged to a cottage after what seemed like a few minutes and was a few minutes. "Why did y-" Shadow had placed a finger on the cultist's lips and diverted her attention back at the cottage.

Shadow looked like she was about to speak, but didn't speak a word and dragged Nimbus into the cottage with her after the door swung open on its own accord. Inside the cabin were Mil-Mil, MonoShine, and Kokan all playing Clue together. At least, they didn't start playing yet. It seems that Mil-Mil was only bringing Shadow along to play a game with, and for some reason MonoShine was there as well.

"IT'S THE CANDLESTICK I TELL YOU! THE GODdarn CANDLESTICK! AT THE VERY LEAST LISTEN TO ME IN THIS GAME YOU forkERS!" MonoShine screeched right after their third turn. Thankfully it wasn't so bright in the forest or cottage, so none of them would need Mil-Mil as a seeing eye cow.

"Why, you've been goin' on 'bout that ever since turn three!" Black 'n' blue, also known as Kokan, remarked, his Southern accent quite clear.

"I'M NOT LYING YOU forkERS!" MonoShine screeched, becoming more and more of an annoyance than an evil captor.

"Moo!" Mil-Mil moved the red piece into the study, asking a question that MonoShine somehow understood, flashing a card in front of the cow in private and giving the other players a dirty look. Mil-Mil simply nodded her head and the turn moved on to Shadow. It was already turn thirteen and looked over the board for a moment.

"It was Colonel Mustard in lounge with the candlestick." She stated, which prompted everyone to look in the small manila folder to prove her wrong. Unfortunately for them she was correct in her guess.

"How?" Black 'n' blue asked. Clearly he hasn't met Shadow outside of this room unlike the other players.

"It was obvious. MonoShine was clearly telling the truth, and Mil-Mil staying in the same room and keep asking questions with different weapons and people led me to believe that Colonel Mustard must be the culprit. I also realized from my own investigation that the lounge was the location of the murder." The immortal witch explained before turning to MonoShine.

"'Cause I felt like it." MonoShine retorted, cleaning up the board game. "Same time next week if none of you've died yet?" The shimmering Monokuma creature asked, the board game in its box and under their arm.

"Sure." Was Shadow's simple answer along with a thumbs up.

"Moo!" Mil-Mil shouted, nodding her head vigorously.

"That'd be dandy!" Kokan replied.

"What did I get literally dragged into?" Nimbus muttered to herself. "That would be fine." She replied before leaving the cottage and the forest, waving goodbye to the others.

* * *

Nimbus wandered around for some time, finally finding someone else. It was Rosa Burning who was currently in zoo admiring the animals. Right now she's looking at the unicorn in one of the open exhibits. Oh wait, that's Princess Liliana Tutu who's waving at the two of them and scrambled up the wall to them.

"ღ! v'v o/\o/\o?" Tutu asked, speaking in an incoherent language.

"What the fork?" Nimbus asked, clearly confused.

"Wanna hang out?" Rosa asked, a bag of gunpowder in her hands.

"o/\o + o~!" The unicorn humanoid thing replied, still speaking in something.

"We're making a bomb!" Rosa replied, Princess Tutu pouting because that's what she had said.

"Um, sure?" Nimbus replied, unsure of her answer before the two dragged her into the zoo gift shop. The two burning woman and the tutu clad unicorn then pushed down one shelf and started ransacking it. Princess Tutu took three pounds of glitter from the fallen shelf, and Rosa took one of those grabbers and a pack of fruit snacks.

Deciding to be more reasonable, Nimbus scanned the shelves, finding a few wires, a fuse, and some chemicals for the bomb.

When the girls went back to the counter and placed their items, the others scoffed at Nimbus's offering.

":p '=='. ==} (\\) '==' + o~!" It's probably hopeless on trying to firgure out what Princess Tutu is saying. Only the author would probably know. Hopefully. They really worked this whole language of the unicorns out to make it real. Anyways, back to the girls making a bomb.

The two girls didn't even respond after that before they started to toss the things they found into the mixing bowl. Princess Tutu poured in the bag of glitter she found, a pop-up book, and a Barbie doll. Rosa tossed in the fruit snacks, an orange umbrella, a coconut, and a door. Nimbus tossed in the fuse and a chocolate bar that sat near the bowl and the whole condition violently exploded, launching the ceiling of the gift shop high into the air and blasting the walls away from the three and propelling them elsewhere in the zoo.

"AMAZING!" Rosa yelled as she flew into the bird exhibit.

"!_! ~*!" There goes Princess Tutu into the Komodo dragon exhibit.

"AHHHHH!" Nimbus screamed as she flew out the entrance of the zoo.

* * *

Let's leave it at that. They all survived the explosion, though. No need to worry about that. Anyways, narrator out.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap on the first ever free time events of this story! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Anyways, murder will happen eventually, but I've got to introduce the next batch of new characters! Until next time in B.E.T.U.M. Academy!**


	8. Ominous Actions (SYOC Open)

So, this is awkward. I figured a murder would have happened by now... Oh well, I guess there's more participants that have to be introduced. I really don't want to, but there's nothing else to do, so let's move on. First off, there's this random person stalking Princess Pearl and Shadow who are in the library, albeit without Nimbus this time.

* * *

Ash Mirren

Ultimate Revenge seeker

SHSL Cross Dimension Traveller

* * *

Ash has medium length magenta hair, rainbow speckled dark green eyes, pale skin that's vastly hidden by their ash gray ensemble. They were silent, observing the OTP of many readers. Whitney and Miltank started to approach the witch and mermaid, but Ash threw them out of the library before tossing a table in front of the doors. Looks like someone wants to play matchmaker. Either that, or they're insane; both are probable answers. Anyways, I don't want this gray girl to somehow find me and throw me out of the library somehow. Off to the Death Star part again! This time, we're following a new character.

* * *

Cross Wilder

Ultimate Ultimate Arms(weapons)

SHSL Insane Prevert Mercanary, Calm Civil Mercanary

* * *

Currently, Cross, who appears to be of African American descent, has white hair and eyes, wears a leather jacket over a white shirt, black jeans, and red and black shoes.

"Hmm... Nothing of interest here." Cross muttered, closing the lid of a box filled with gummy worms. Looks like someone else is approaching.

"Hello there." It was Salazar McAlistar, who is walking alongside his cat, Mr. Fluffles.

"Who're you?" Cross asked, opening another box, which was filled with umbrellas.

"For some reason title cards appear above those who have not met yet." Salazar pointed up at the black title card above his head. Cross looked up at both his own and Salazar's.

"So you're Salazar?" Cross asked, looking up once again to see the tile cards gone.

"Yes. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Cross. I see you've joined this jumble of OCs in a killing game." Salazar lifted his hand for a handshake, a smirk on his face. Mr. Fluffles appeared to be smirking as well. How this is possible is beyond me. Anyways, moving on.

Inside of their own room is a new student. Introducing them will be easy.

* * *

Dark Yanagi

Ultimate Ultimate God of the New World

SHSL Death Note User

* * *

There appeared to be blatantly obvious plagiarism with this girl appearing to be a gender swapped version of Light Yagami from Death Note, but with an inverted color palette. She's also probably quite the Mary Sue if she made it here.

"IT APPEARS THAF I AM IN A SEPERATE WORLD. OH WELL. JUSTICE." Dark seemed to have a permanently broken Caps Lock key. That's going to be _great_ on the eyes. Seems like someone just rung her doorbell, and it looks like she is actually going to open the door to let someone see the inverted color version of Light Yagami's bedroom.

"Hello Dark-senpai, desu!" Oh, look. The crazy hybrid is back.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME YOU INFERIOR CREATURE?" Dark, you should know better. Title cards are provided for some reason, so read them. She immediately looked up at her own inverted palette one and then at Serenity's really long, rainbow one.

"Nice to meet you nya~! Let's go and invite hope among the others, desu!" And there they go. No doubt shenanigans ensue. Anyways, library time again.

* * *

"I believe we're being watched." Shadow whispered to Princess Pearl, who replied by throwing glow sticks everywhere.

"This is going well." Ash murmured. Looks like someone is happy with themselves. At least, I think so? Let's finish up with Salazar and Cross.

* * *

"So? What do you want?" Cross was starting to get bored, a rifle spawning in his hands.

"No need for weapons. Yet..." Salazar expertly disarmed him, the rifle loudly clanging against the ground.

"Wh-whaddaya want from me?" His eyes started to turn red, and his speech started to change as well.

"Oh, nothing more than a chat." Salazar threw the man into a chair and Mr, Fluffles secured him in the chair, starting to file his claws against it when he finished.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap on the probably last filler before the first murder! Hooray! These characters are fun to write for! Anyways, I hope the wait hasn't been too long! I won't write anything for a bit just to let all of you read this and leave your own reviews because why you say affects the story! Murder is most likely next! Yay!**


	9. Overture

**So, first things first, I'm really sorry for how late this murder is! School and stuff been ever so present in my life. Also, the characters Mary Sue, Shujinkō Tewanayi, Ruwayda Ali, Isoil Gomez, Jesus, and Emily Farrow will not make an appearance until after the trial. I apologize for everyone eagerly awaiting those characters *internal screaming*. Anyways, onwards! Onwards to the first murder! Probably.**

* * *

Finally! Let's dust the cobwebs off this story. Let's see, author apologizes, characters who've been accepted aren't appearing until after the trial, and there's probably a dead body around. At least, I hope so, so the story can finally progress and we don't have so much darn filler.

Currently, it's 7:00 AM and anyone or thing that decided to sleep is either still asleep or have left their room. Except for Rosa, who's in a staring contest with Jimmy while cuddling puppies in her own room.

Many students are enjoying breakfast, except for Makotoast, who is exploring the Death Star alongside Monty, who's trying to spark conversation.

"So, what do you think of this part of the school? It's a bit weird if you ask me."

"Toast." He is truly a masterful wordsmith.

"Okay then."

Let's check on the resident cult leader who's exploring with her platonic neko friend. They're currently on E deck, much like the previous two. They're making conversation gossiping-or more politically correct-talking.

"Do you remember when MonoShine first appeared and had taken the sixteen of us to our rooms?" Nimbus brings up the past event. I sure as heck remember it. I suppose MonoShine _is_ a bit savvy on omnipotent beings and Mary Sue type characters.

"Yeah. His method was a bit... unconventional."

"Agreed." Suddenly, sharp yells echo from nearby, catching the attention of both groups. Nimbus and Tagiru look at each other before running in the direction of the yells. Monty and Makotoast do a similar look at one another and running, except that Makotoast is, as earlier stated, dressed as sentient breakfast food.

Coming from different hallways, the groups encounter each other. Monty jumps back upon seeing Nimbus and Tagiru, but Nimbus raises a finger to her lips. Monty and Tagiru nod their heads before carefully approaching the yells. They've become louder than they were earlier, most likely due to being closer to the source and whoever or whatever it was desperately needing help. EIther that, or it's Cortana.

The group had approached a storage room. The sign above reads Storage Room E. Makotoast watches the others calmly from the back of the quartet. The doors are large, being uniform with many of the other doors of the academy. The yells grow more frantic by the second as Nimbus grabs the lever handles. She nods to the others, who step back, as she pulls the doors open with all her might.

The room offers a macabre sight. In the center of the room, surrounded by gummy worms, is a corpse that none of the students recognize. The back of the body is visible, clad in a thick gray coat with a plastic exterior and a hood that is off their head. A pool of blood is visible in front of the body, some having seeped out the wounds in the front of the coat, staining some of the large black coat buttons and black spandex that covered their arms, but left their fair hands visible. Some of the blood had reached their ripped jeans, which ended after their knees. The pool of blood is expansive, even covering the black latex on their legs and stained the white boots with a gray trim on their feet. Blood had similarly reached their fair right cheek, which touched the floor. Their blonde hair was crusted in blood as well. It was long and raggedly cut, messily covered by the dry pool of blood. Her blue eyes were clouded, half-closed as if they were falling asleep.

Gummy worms of all shapes, colors, and sizes were in the dried blood, which was surrounded by even more gummy worms. Behind the grim presentation was a frantic Cross Wilder, bound to a chair with ropes and frantically trying to shake himself out of the ropes. His white eyes were large and dilated. However, his yells have stopped from the group's appearance.

Nimbus steps back from the door, a shocked expression on her face. Monty's jaw fell open and his hand quickly came to cover it. Tagiru looked sick, running away from the scene in the direction of cafeteria with Makotoast going after him. However, before the two had even ran, an announcement blared through the loudspeakers and monitors throughout the academy.

"forkING FINALLY! I WAS WAITING FOR SOME female dogs TO FIND THE BODY! Ahem. Got a little excited, but for good reason. Ding dong bing bong! Attention students! A body has been found! It's investigation time, so get those sleuth caps on and start sleuthing!" During the whole announcement on the screen, MonoShine was in a tutu and performing ballet in happiness while Ace Attorney trial music blared through the speakers. Fortunately, it stopped with the announcement.

Now only Nimbus, Monty, and Cross remained, looking down at the body of a person none of them knew in the slightest.

"Uh, a l-little help?" Cross's voice was weak, but caught the attention of the others, who only looked at each other and the crime scene before them.

Oh hey, when did the rating changed from T to M?

* * *

 **And I went against my word.** **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Oh well. Guess I had too much fun writing this chapter. This story just got a lot more serious, but the investigation will probably detract from all the seriousness. So, yeah. Next time is the investigation, which I'll say should come out soon since I have this whole murder figured out, but no promises. Until next time!**


	10. Anniversary Special!

**Special [Redacted]**

 **Mary Sues with MonoShine**

* * *

"Heya, everyone! Good to see you're all here watching my little presentation! Great to see you all out there! Especially you!" MonoShine points out to the audience and pauses.

"But I bet at least one of ya are asking: 'why the heck is he doing a presentation of all things?' Well, there's good reason, so listen up!" They pull down a screen as they pull out a meter stick from off-screen with lightning fast speed. The room dims as a projector light points at MonoShine for a moment to the displeasure of the audience. It corrects itself in a moment.

"See, the topic I'm talkin' about are Mary Sues and all those variants!" MonoShine points at the words 'Mary Sue', which titles their presentation. "I've seen 'em all, whether they're Mary Sue Classic, an Angst Sue, Marty Sue, Mary Tzu, Canon Sue, Black Whole Sue; I could go on forever, folks!" Every time they named a variant of the character archetype, an example pops up on the screen that they quickly point to before moving on.

"Didja know that such a thing as a Mary Sue Hunter exists? Well, yeah, probably. Anyways, I suppose you could call me something of one, but you shouldn't go around throwing definite labels at everything! Sometimes, all some things need are a little push to become so much better! Even Mary Sues!" A laugh track plays.

"Don't think it's possible? I don't blame you! After all, it sounds completely ludicrous and sounds like bull crap! However, I've had some things on my mind about all of this stuff about Mary Sues. After all, I'm the one covered in glitter and sequins!" The laugh track plays again, however, real laughter can be heard as well.

"I've been studying some stuff and I've realized a lotta stuff, so I've got a _biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig_ proposal to y'all!" MonoShine holds his stick towards the audience, pausing and taking a deep breath.

"I have a whole stack of paperwork and stuff going into the details and a whole bunch of professional terms most people wouldn't understand, so I'll put it into layman's terms!" Their meter stick swings back to the screen, almost hitting it as it changes.

"Thirty Mary Sue Pile-Up!"

* * *

 **Guess the special comes out first. Surprise! To commemorate the anniversary of this story being published, I made a special! This is just a little interlude thing that happened to be published after the body was found. Also, this is canon and is something that happened. Enjoy! :D**

 **Also, I want to thank all of you reading this story. I never figured people would want to read about the exploits of poorly designed characters, while a sparkly Monokuma puts them through a mutual killing game in SPACE! Seriously, this story has over four thousand views.**

 **Now I'm also replying to reviews in chapters. This is such a breakout chapter for new features. Format is subject to change.**

 **Kasmusser79: No problem! This story isn't going to go die in the pile of endless dead fics yet! These characters literally won't allow it.**

 **TheStarshipMessenger: Now it is. Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this anniversary present! Finally, a theory! I've literally been waiting a year. Anyways, who knows? Well, I do. Anyways, a poll will be up with the next chapter, should it be what I plan!**

 **If you didn't read what was above, is just like to inform you all that a poll should be out with the next chapter.**

 **Have a wonderful day/night/evening/whatever is appropriate!**


End file.
